Bleach CLONES
by Edulith
Summary: Something strange has happened, Every body now has a similar clone of them sleves!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters in this story nor do I own the story in general but I do own the story idea.

(for anyone that's read my other bleach ff I'm going to be using the pure English manga and anime words for abilities…for those that haven't ignore this message)

Chapter 1: Clones!

"Aaah! Why did I have to over sleep again." Yawn the large breasted Rangiku Matsumoto. " Captain Hitsugaya is going to freak." Matsumoto continued to speed walk to Toshiro's office, muttering how angry Captain Hitsugaya was going to be. Finally reaching his office Rangiku noticed something off, Captain Hitsugaya was wearing a black Captain's jacket with the correct symbols but in white and a white Shinigami uniform.

"Matsumoto why are you wearing that uniform! Go and change, now!" Toshiro said angrily. Something else was off about Hitsugaya, he had jet black hair instead of white and red blue eyes instead of his Blue green. She went to make a comment but decided against it because of how strange this sudden change was.

"Matsumoto where are you going? I just went to look for you." Said a completely normal looking Hitsugaya.

" Captain!? But you just…your hair…Jacket…what the hell is going on!" Matsumoto stammered showing obvious confusion. Hitsugaya looked confused now and entered his office.

"What the…Who the hell are you!" One Toshiro yelled.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad 10, who the hell are you!" The other Toshiro yelled.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad 10!"

"No I am"

"I am" This continued for a few minutes, Matsumoto dared not enter.

Then she heard their voices together, "Sit upon the frosted heaven, Hyorinmaru!"

The doors of Hitsugaya's office blew off, followed by two icy dragons.

_What the hell is going on? _

"Interesting, we are the same in the basic looks and for what I can tell personality but more simple things in our appearance are different." Mayuri said literally to himself.

"Yes, your exoskeleton has a black face and white surrounding while mine has a white face and Black surroundings." The other Mayuri commented. "If we are semi-similar clones, well one of us, why are both our Nemu the same?"

"I believe it is because we both are the same in mind, so while designing her we came to the same idea. And as for the matter of clones, we have both the same memories and experiences so it's pointless to argue over it."

Meanwhile…

"I've never had such a good fight before!" Kenpachi said in an extremely happy voice.

"I agree!" The other Kenpachi replied, this Kenpachi kept his hair long instead of spiked.

"Go Kenny!" the normal pink hair Yachiru and a bright purple haired Yachiru chimed.

Else where…

"I am Soi Fon" Screamed the normal long braided haired Soi Fon.

"No I am" Screamed the Soi Fon with braids in the shape of Butterfly wings. A blur of movement shot towards the two Soi Fon. Both Soi Fon lay on the grown, thrown off balance by the attackers. Their in front of them were two Yoruichi's, the purple pony tailed one and a short crystal blue haired one.

"Both of you stop fighting!" the purple haired one roared.

"You are both Soi Fon, you are just different!" the crystal blue haired one bellowed. The Soi Fon's bowed and begged for forgiveness, though the Yoruichi's shrugged it off stating that many Captains and other Soul reapers were fighting themselves. Then Hell butterflies were seen in the sky, four of them landed on each Soi Fon and Yoruichi's shoulder. All Captains were ordered to assemble in the first squads barracks for a meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and blah blah blah.

Sorry for the long wait I was away for a week and didn't have a computer. Oh and just as a warning I get very pervy with Ichigo…and I kinda show how much I hate him.

* * *

_What a strange dream!_ Ichigo thought to himself as he lay in bed. Ichigo had dreamed that a green haired version of himself had appeared in front of him, jumped on top of him and…well it was a rather disturbing dream.

"Good morning orangey." Ichigo heard his own voice say. At that moment Ichigo realized he was naked and there was someone beside him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The orange haired Ichigo screamed as he jumped up looking down at the green haired self he had dreamed of.

"Well I thought it was obvious…I'm you and uh…your kind of naked, without anything covering you and um…standing in front of your window." said the green haired Ichigo calmly. The orange haired Ichigo screamed again hid under his sheet again only to scream, jump over his green haired self and cover his manhood with a pillow. "So…enjoy last night?"

"What are you…you mean…it wasn't…a…dream?" the orange haired Ichigo asked with wide eyed shocked.

"So it was that good that you dreamed about it?" the green haired Ichigo asked.

"What the hell! You mean you enjoyed that you f-"

"Before you finished that sentence bear in mind that I am you so technically anything we did is self pleasuring." The green haired Ichigo interrupter. " Now get back over here for seconds." The green haired Ichigo said as he got up from the bed and walk towards the now stunned orange haired Ichigo.

Meanwhile…

"Well I don't know what's going on but at least we have the same tastes." Chimed the Orange blonde hair Orihime to a raven haired Orihime.

"Of course! Do you want some hot sauce in your cereal? Or some soy sauce?" replied the Black haired Orihime.

"Oh! I want both!" Squealed the Blonde Orihime.

"Yum!" the to Orihime's screeched.

Else where in Soul Society…

"Nice hair, did you stay in the cold to long!" Screamed Renji to his blue haired self.

"What about you! Some one bleed in your hair!" Red haired Renji screamed back.

"Why you!"

The two Renji's fought on throwing insults back at each other as they fought while around him more squad members fought slightly different from themselves.

"All of you stop!" Screamed two Byakuya Kuchiki one with the long hair held with his white hair piece and the other with a long ponytail with a black hair piece. " You are all ordered back to the barracks and are not to fight until all captains return from the emergency meeting!" They screamed and with that left for the meeting.


	3. filler plz dont hurt me

Ok everyone this isn't really a chapter hides behind bulletproof glass so I've written a hopefully funny little filler thingy that will explain why I wrote this instead of a chapter and give a little more information on the clones.

-

Moi-YA PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS BLEACH FF!!

Toshiro (A)- Who are you?

Toshiro (B)- Why is he A!

Moi- um well…to answer your questions, I am the creator of this little story and your B and he's A because A is wearing the white captains jacket.

Toshiro (B)- What does that have to do with anything captain jackets our suppose top be black!

Moi-mumbles quietly only in your universe.

Toshiro (A)&(B)- What?

Moi- Nothing

Mayuri (A) now with 5 new arms one in the middle of his chest, one on his tail bone, one on his left knee cap, one on the right side of his head and one under left arm pit- I don't understand why you two are so uptight about which letter you have after your name, it's not like A is scientifically better then B.

Mayuri (1) now with a giant spider body bellow the waist- I concur, myself and myself have come up with the most ingenious solution to prevent this problem.

Moi-…Mayuri (A) why do you have 5 extra arms in odd places and Mayuri (1) why do you have a spider body??

Mayuri's together- Scientific research.

Yoruichi's with tattered cloths- We've just been straightening up the Seireitei what did we miss?

Soi Fon's together- so high it makes ears bleed TWO YORUICHI'S EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Moi-…ookay

Ichigo (S)-HELP SOME HORNY VERSION OF ME IS AFTER ME!! AND WHY AM I ICHIGO (S)!

Moi- 1 it isn't a horny version of you its you displaying your own fantasy and 2 it because your basically a sex slave…just wait till Grimmjow shows up evillyhehehehehe

Ichigo (M) naked except for a cloth covering his groin area- There you are orangey! Come back to bed. runs after Ichigo (S)

Moi- HA! I am so totally evil… Fuck you Ichigo sticks up middle finger

Renji (R )- Would you all shut up! I'm trying to kill this blue haired freak that looks like me.

Renji (B)- Blue haired freak! It looks like a tomato puked on your head!

Renji (R )- Why you!

Renji's- HOWL, ZABIMARU!!

Moi- Oi! No fighting in this par, CHOP HIS FREAKING HEAD OFF, I mean…no fighting hehe.

Orihime's- Is any one hungry cuz we're making chocolate ice cream with black bean sauce!

Matsumoto's- YUM!

Ishida's-out of nowhere PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!

Moi-that was random…

Yamamoto's- Why haven't written more? IF you don't write more we will kill you with Ryuji Jakka…and anyone that likes this story may also cause you sever bodily harm.

Moi- I'm having major writers block and school just started and…well I don't really have another idea and so…ya.

**Shinigami picture book! - Golden!!**

Gin (1)- Ever since Aizen got his clone he hasn't left his room

Gin (2)- I wonder what he's doing.

Meanwhile

Aizen (D)- Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!! JANGA!! Janga tower falls over…what did you think I was implying?

Aizen (S)- Can he stop playing this pathetic game and have sex?

Aizen (D)- Sure…is sex a game?

Aizen (S)-…you are an idiot.


End file.
